Menace
by ShulkxRobin
Summary: Shulk wondering why there's a naked man tied on his bed. [Violence]
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: This story contains, out of character, strong violence, sexual content, slavery, mild language, boy love, and non-story related._

* * *

Shulk wiped the sweat off his brow as he walked over to his apartment. He just got done defeating Cloud again. The homs wondered why the ex-soldier would always challenge him when he never had a chance defeating Shulk. He unlocked his door and gently closed it. As Shulk placed his monado against the wall, he could hear shuffling and whimpering. The homs walked around his room wondering why his bedroom door was shut. He did not remember shutting the door. He abruptly opened the door and his mouth dropped opened. There was a young man tied onto his bed completely naked. He was sleeping. The homs quietly walked over and saw a note on his desk. He raised an eyebrow.

 _"_ _This is your reward for winning!"_

Shulk ripped the note. Someone was playing a cruel prank on him. He turned his head and saw that the young man was probably in his twenties. He was slender and short. Shulk noticed he had white hair. The young man began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. He tried moving his arms realizing something was wrong. The young man shuts his eyes tight and whimpers. He knew what was happening again. He began to cry. The young man slowly opened his eyes and screamed on top of his lungs once he saw Shulk.

"No! No! Please don't!"

The young man began to cry hard. He wailed in anguish trying to break free from the rope.

"Please! I'll do anything you say!"

Shulk was lost in words. He was confused. The young man tried making up lies.

"I have AIDS! I'm filled with diseases!"

The young man gulped.

Shulk got closer to the young man. The young man tried hiding his face with his arm. He began to sob.

"Please don't rape me! I'm begging you!"

Shulk's eyes widened. The young man began to whine.

"I did not do anything wrong! I was just outside reading my books! I did not know it was your property!"

Shulk walked around his room and saw another note on the drawer.

 _"_ _He does blowjobs, handjobs, riding, masturbation, anything you desire!"_

"I have money!"

Shulk opened his drawer and saw another note.

 _"_ _He's a filthy whore anyways! He does not deserve kindness!"_

The young man finally gave up. A final tear rolled down his cheek.

"Please, don't ram into me to hard. I can massage your manhood…"

Shulk felt disgusted inside.

"Who are you? And who put you here?"

The young man gulped. He did not trust anyone.

"Please sir! I have money! You can have anything you want!"

Shulk was getting annoyed.

"Answer my question!"

The young man gulped.

"R-Robin! My father and his people are doing this to me…"

Shulk got closer. Robin whimpered from how close Shulk was getting.

"There has to be some reason. Did you commit a crime?"

Robin shook his head violently.

"No! I did not do anything!"

Shulk tried studying Robin's face trying to see if he was lying or not.

The homs pulled out a combat knife startling Robin.

"No! No! Please!"

The bed creaked violently from Robin squirming around. His tears renewed.

"My father is forcing me to do this! Please don't!"

Shulk cut the rope. Robin rubbed his wrist seeing red marks. He still kept his guard up.

"What are you?"

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat.

"A sex slave…"

Shulk felt disgusted.

"…You will not be having sex with me…."

"If you don't, they will beat me severally…."

"How will they know if I had sex with you?"

"They check my body…"

"I truly don't know if you're carrying a disease. Either way, I wouldn't have sex with you anyways."

Robin was confused.

"Why did you buy me then?"

Shulk raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by _buy_?"

"You bought me! You bought me online from the deep web!"

"I made no such purchase!"

Robin shook his head.

Please, just let me go…"

Shulk nodded.

"Can I have a towel or underwear please?"

Shulk gave Robin some blue shorts.

"Thanks…"

Robin quickly put the shorts on. He felt slightly better.

"Just be careful…"

Robin said nothing as he got off the bed. He gulped as he left the room. The homs honestly did not want to get involved. He truly did not know if Robin was telling the truth or not.

Shulk checked his laptop and accessed the deep web. He typed _Robin Sex Slave_ on the search page. Immediately, there were dozens of videos of Robin being brutally beaten. Shulk scrolled down the page seeing disgusting images of Robin's body parts. He clicked on a photo that show Robin stroking himself while riding a sex toy.

"How sick are these people?"

He continued scrolling down until he saw the prices. For sex, Robin was one million. As for brutal punishment, he was fifty hundred thousand. For both, it was one hundred million but only available at the captures location. Shulk saw a small note on the bottom of the page.

 _"_ _Thank you for visiting this shitty ass page! If you want to taste the real hardcore, watch the livestream that's on every Friday at 12:00 in the morning!"_

Shulk checked the clock. It was around eight at night.

"This is awful..."

 _"_ _NOOOOO! DON'T!"_

Shulk whipped his head once he heard a scream. It sounded like it was coming from Robin. The homs stepped out of his room and stepped outside.

"I was wondering why my prize never came! They put you in the wrong apartment!"

Robin was crying.

"Please sir, I'm filled with diseases! You shouldn't have sex with me!"

Shulk peeked around the corner. He saw a tall muscular man gripping Robin's neck. He looked like a golden knight. He smirked and shoved Robin's disease status in his face. He laughed.

"Nice try but the crew said they check if you have diseases and this medical flyer says your disease free."

Robin gulped.

"Please! Just let me go!"

The golden knight lifted Robin over his shoulder. He pounded on the man's back that did no damage.

"No! Put me down!"

Robin continued pounding on the man's back.

"Help! Help!"

"Keep yelling little brat! No one will help you!"


	2. Chapter 2

"There's no point trying to pound my back, you whore."

"My name is not whore, it's Robin!"

"Not anymore! Your new name is slut!"

"I'm not a whore or a slut!"

The golden knight laughed.

"You're a nobody!"

Shulk growled grabbing his monado.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

The golden knight turned his head.

"Who the hell are you?"

"None of your business! I can't stand wankers like you who pick on the innocent!"

"That's the point! The innocent never survive! Strong men like me destroy them!"

Robin sobbed.

"I'm not a weakling!"

Shulk growled and slashed the golden knight's torso. Robin fell on the ground. He quickly ran away.

"Now look what you did, you made me lose my prey!"

"Your my new prey!"

Robin was peeking. He hoped Shulk would kill the golden knight.

Shulk shook his head and slashed the man's abdominal then neck that instantly killed him.

"Too easy..."

"Oh, goddesses! Thank you!"

Shulk whipped his head in shock.

Robin got on his tippy toes and gently kissed Shulk directly on the lips making his eyes widen. He gripped Shulk's arm feeling his big bicep. The homs face turned bright red once Robin leaned his head on his shoulder. He had his eyes closed. Shulk felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He's never kissed a man before until now. Fiora did not count since she's a female. The homs could feel Robin rubbing his bicep. Shulk smirked. Maybe Robin was attracted to the same sex not that it bothered him. Robin could smell Shulk's men cologne. The homs turned his head and looked carefully at Robin's body. He noticed something strange on his flesh. His skin had different colored spots.

"Let me see something…"

Robin opened his eyes.

"See what?"

Shulk grabbed Robin's arm and noticed tiny holes in his skin. The homs rubbed his forearm realizing there was make up that was covering up his bruises. He continued rubbing Robin's skin seeing more bruises, scars, and cuts.

"What else has your father done to you?"

Robin swallowed hard. He was silent. The homs wrapped his arm around Robin's neck and walked him back to his apartment. He locked the door and had Robin sit on the bed.

"Please, tell me…"

Robin licked his lips taking a deep breath.

"He would bring his friends over to beat and shoot me with metal bbs."

"Is there anything else?"

Shulk felt Robin squeeze his index finger.

"He would inject me with something and I would always wake up inside someone's room…"

Shulk moved his hand until their fingers interlaced.

"That's horrible…"

Robin's face was growing sad.

"I was either tortured or raped…"

Shulk noticed Robin had tiny hands.

"How come no one helped you?"

"Everyone there is part of my father's family…"

Robin felt his eyes becoming watery.

"My father started treating me differently once I refused the power of Grima. I did not want to be a God."

"So that's the reason why he's abusing you?"

Robin nodded.

"I'm the plegia Prince…."

"A prince? You will be the future king then."

Robin shook his head.

"I don't want to."

Shulk warmly smiled.

"I was offered to be a God to. I rejected it because I wanted to live my life as a homs."

"A homs?"

"That's what I am. That's my species."

"You're not human then?"

"No but there's nothing special about us. We're like humans though. We require everything you need."

Robin decided to change the subject.

"Well, I like reading books. I dream about becoming a grandmaster someday."

"Oh really? I like science. I like to experiment with junk to create new weapons or spare parts."

"I never got your name…."

"My name is Shulk."

Inside Robin's heart he was feeling insecure. He did not trust anyone. He feared Shulk was being nice so he could gain his trust then have his way with him. Robin felt like crying his eyes out. The helpless sex slave wanted to live a peaceful life where he wasn't tormented.

Shulk scratched the back of his head.

"Why don't you take a shower."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I have some clothes that may be in your size."

"Thank you…."

Shulk nodded and handed Robin a black sweater, sweats, and some underwear. Robin grabbed the towel and walked into Shulk's bathroom. He heard the door close allowing Robin some privacy. The homs waited until he heard water running. He opened his laptop and accessed the deep web. The homs searched up Robin again. Dozens of videos and images showed up. Shulk scrolled through the images feeling sick to his stomach of how graphic the images were. They were too violent. Shulk scrolled up to the videos. He remembered Robin saying he was shot by metal bbs. He saw the video that may be it. The video had over six thousand views and disturbing comments Shulk cannot believe people would say. Shulk played the video. The video was in black and white but had high definition quality.

Robin was sleeping peacefully on his nest. Shulk was biting his thumb nail. It was dead silent in the video. The homs jumped once the door slammed opened in the video. Robin was still sleeping. He was curled into a ball and had no clothes on. Robin jumped up screaming once he felt something rapidly piercing into his skin. He moved to the corner and covered his head. Shulk felt his eyes becoming watery. Robin was whimpering like a puppy. The homs could see tiny bits of blood pooling down his body. A man walked inside whatever Robin was in which was probably a cell since the room was so small. Robin placed his hands together begging the man to stop hurting him. The man gripped Robin's neck and held him in the air. Robin's legs dangled violently and he was gagging. The man threw Robin across the cell. He fell flat on the ground rolling around. Robin coughed violently and slowly sat up sobbing. He crawled over to the corner and pressed his forehead against it trying to hide his face.

Shulk stopped playing the video.

He scrolled down and clicked another video.

The video was in color and just showed a sex toy. Shulk raised an eyebrow. A minute passed just showing the sex toy. He jumped once he heard a door slam shut and laughter.

 _"_ _Get over there you filthy whore!"_

The video did not show the man. Robin stumbled forward. He closed his eyes once he saw the toy. Of course, he had no clothes on again.

 _"_ _Don't be shy. Ride it like a whore. Hehehe!"_

Robin whimpered and shook his head. The man began shooting metal bbs at Robin making him scream in pain.

 _"_ _I said ride it!"_

Shulk could hear the gruesome man drinking in the background. He was probably sitting on a chair.

Robin sobbed as he positioned himself above the sex toy. He slowly began to lower himself. The tip was poking his entrance. The man snickered getting out of his seat and forcefully pushed Robin down making him scream on top of his lungs. Robin felt a burning sensation. A tear rolled down his cheek. The disgusting man tied a bell around the head of Robin's penis then backed away from the camera.

 _"_ _Move your hips whore!"_

Robin bit his lip and began moving his hips. He closed his eyes. He could not get any pleasure. The sound of the bell ringing was making Robin feel disgusted in himself. His manhood bobbed as he pushed himself down then moved back up.

Shulk shook his head and closed his laptop. Poor Robin. The homs walked into his room and looked for the healing salt Dunban created that could heal every wound. Shulk drastically opened every drawer until he found it. He warmly smiled. It was his last one though. The homs walked out of his room and walked into the kitchen looking for that special granola bar that could heal the inside of the body. He had a few left over. Shulk quickly dashed over to the bathroom. He quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in…"

Shulk quietly entered the bathroom seeing Robin relaxing inside the hot tub. The tub was filled with bubbles. He closed the door and knelt down.

"I brought you some healing salt and a granola bar. These will heal your wounds."

Robin smiled. He loved Shulk's kindness.

Shulk opened the package and sprinkled it around the tub. The water was turning bright turquoise.

Robin raised his arms seeing the holes disappearing. The bruises, cuts, and scars had vanished. He warmly smiled.

The homs could see Robin's baby face now. Robin's face looked so innocent. He knew he was soft and gentle.

The homs sat down and moved closer to the tub. Robin climbed out of the tub making Shulk blush. Shulk stoop up seeing that Robin was by his chest.

"Thank you..."

Shulk smiled.

Robin got on his tippy toes wrapping his arms around the homs neck and pressed their lips together. Shulk returned the kiss. He grabbed under Robin's legs and lifted him up. Both males had their foreheads pressed together with their eyes locked. Shulk did not care if Robin was wet. Robin cupped the homs face and presses their lips together again. The kiss was very sweet and passionate. Robin was expressing his gratitude to Shulk. He was surprised Shulk did not push him away or broke the kiss. The homs felt himself becoming hard. Robin began removing the homs' red vest. He helped him remove his black sweater. The homs felt hands on the waistband of his shorts. Shulk let Robin push his shorts down revealing his stiff member. He stepped out of his shorts.

"Shulk..."

Both males were breathing heavily. Shulk held Robin in his arms and walked out of the bathroom. He walked into his room and placed Robin on his bed. The door was slightly opened. Shulk climbed on top and crushed their lips together. Robin crossed his legs around the homs' waist. The homs rolled himself over so Robin was on top. Robin blushed. He was never on top of a man before. He was always on bottom. Shulk gripped Robin's hips claiming him as his. Robin knew Shulk was hard. The skin on skin feeling felt good. Shulk loved Robin straddling him.

"Touch me..."

"S-Shulk..."

 _Knock. Knock._

"This is Validar! I order you to open this door and hand over my son!"

Robin gulped and shook his head.

"No! You set me up!"

Shulk was confused.

"No, I did not set you up!"

"My last warning! You already had my son the whole day! He needs to go back for the next customer!"

Shulk quickly crawled out of the bed and got his shorts on. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Robin's body. Robin felt himself being picked up. The homs felt Robin resting his head on his chest. He quickly hid inside his secret closet that led to his garage. Shulk punched the button and the closet door switched to a blank door. Both males were led underground. This was Shulk's garage.

"He won't find you here. Please calm down."

Robin nodded. Shulk's voice was very soft. The homs gently placed Robin down.

"Come with me!"

Robin followed behind.

Shulk removed the blanket that was covering his motorcycle. He hopped on and patted the seat for Robin. Robin sat down and wrapped his arms around Shulk's body. He was scared. He did not want his father to find him.

"Hang on!"

Shulk drove out of his garage.

* * *

 _Colony 9_

Shulk drove around his town looking for his friends. Robin was looking around. He was curious. Everything around him looked new. He saw objects he's never seen before. Shulk parked his motorcycle and got off along with Robin. A shiny light got Robin's attention. He tilt his head.

"Hey Shulk!"

Shulk smiled and turned his head.

"Fiora!"

The two friends shared a passionate kiss.

Robin poked the light making it turn off. He frowned thinking he broke it. He poked the light the again making it turn on.

"Hey! Get back!"

Shulk and Fiora whipped their heads once Robin was hit in the face with a rifle. Robin yelped in pain and fell on his bottom. He whimpered once the rifle was in his face.

"Oh no..."

Shulk dashed over to where Robin was. Robin crossed the trespassing line.

"Easy lieutenant! He's not from here!"

The soldier huffed.

"Where's he from? The enemy?"

Shulk scratched the back of his head.

"I truly don't know where he's from."

The soldier shook his head.

"Hm. He could be a setup."

"He is not a setup! I rescued him!"

"We should put him out of his misery!"

The soldier cocked his gun startling Robin.

Fiora stepped in. She did not care if a gun was pointed in her face.

"Shulk would never bring an enemy to our territory!"

Robin was confused. He finally stood up.

Fiora turned her head facing Robin. Robin looked harmless in her eyes.

"He's not even armed! How can he possibly harm you!"

"I don't care if he's not armed! I will kill him if he crosses the line again!"

Fiora shook her head and kicked the soldier's crotch making him fall down.

Shulk laughed.

"Do you mind taking me home Shulk?"

"Where's your home Robin?"

Fiora carefully studied Robin. She was shocked. Robin was shorter than her. This made her giggle.

Robin gulped.

"That's actually a good question...I don't know where my home is..."

Fiora smiled.

"Why don't you stay with us? We'd love to show you around our home!"

Robin smiled.

"Really?"

Fiora nodded.

"Well, can I get some clothes first?"

Fiora slapped Shulk's shoulder.

"Do you want to try on my clothes?"

Shulk blushed.

"Fiora!"

"I would love to!"

Shulk was shocked from Robin's response.

Fiora handed Robin some of her clothes and pointed to her garage.

"The changing room is inside my garage!"

Robin nodded and entered her garage.

"He's feminine, I can tell."

Shulk placed his hand on his chin.

"I get the feeling he was forced to wear girl clothes after what he's been through..."

"Hm?"

"It's a long, sad, story Fiora..."

* * *

 _Five minutes later..._

"That's what happened to him..."

"That's bloody disgusting..."

"Hello!?"

Shulk and Fiora turned their heads once they saw a suspicious man riding a horse. He had blue hair, was carrying a shield, and had a blade sheathed. He jumped off his horse. He was holding a book that was glowing.

"I'm looking for Robin! I know he's here!"

Shulk glared. It was probably one of those perverts.

"And who are you!?"

Shulk reached behind his back grabbing the handle of his monado.

"My name is Chrom! I'm the captain of the shepherds! I'm looking for the tactician, Robin!"

Fiora's eyes widen.

"A tactician!?"

"C-Chrom!?"

Chrom turned his head and his mouth dropped opened. Over by the garage stood the tiny tactician wearing a pink tank top and shorts. The captain immediately dashed over embracing his friend. He lifted Robin up and shared a passionate kiss. Shulk and Fiora stood there smiling. Robin gripped his lover making sure he wasn't dreaming or would go away. The couple stood their embracing for a long time.

"I looked everywhere for you..."

Robin had tears flowing down his face. Chrom wiped his lover's tears with his thumbs.

"I thought I would never see you again!"

"Validar will pay for what he forced you to do!"

Robin rested his head on his lover's chest. Chrom turned his head. The couple held hands.

"I'm clearly in your debt sire. What reward do you desire?"

Shulk smiled.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure."

"If you ever change your mind, we will be in Ylisse!"

Fiora stepped in.

"I would love to visit your city or country!"

Chrom smiled.

"Very well. Come with us then."

Fiora patted Shulk's shoulder.

"I'll see if my brother wants to come!"

Shulk nodded.


End file.
